


Everything is Legal in New Jersey

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Friendship is Thicker Than Blood [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Dinner, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Washington DC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: The Hamilton's and the Gaudio-Castelluccio's meet for the the first time.





	Everything is Legal in New Jersey

“Pip!” Angie practically sprinted off the bus into the arms of young man taller than her with a face full of freckles.

Francine walked a little slower towards the old station wagon.

“Hey Ange,” he grinned wrapping his arms around her.

As she got closer Francine noticed that he was about a foot taller than Angie and just like her pictures he literally had a mane of long curly hair and freckles all across his face almost like constellations. Philip then managed to break away from his sister who pouted slightly. 

“You must be Francine,” he held out his hand, “Philip Hamilton,” he introduced himself to her.

“Hi,” Francine blushed slightly, why did he have to be so goddamn cute? And if she recalled correctly Philip was dating-

“You must be my replacement,” A girl with dark skin and long dark curly hair got out of the car.

“Impossible, you’re irreplaceable,” Angie cut in.

“Oh so you’re-” Francine stopped, she couldn’t remember her name, something long and it started with a “T”.

“Theodosia Burr,” she grinned, “but everyone calls me Theo.”

“And we have plenty of time to get to know each other as we drive to DC,” Philip directed helping Angie and Francine put their things in the car.

“I’m gonna suggest you take the front seat so those two can talk,” Philip pointed at Angie and Theo, “that is if you think you can stand sitting next to me for three hours.”

“I don’t know,” Francine mused, “Angie has told me some really terrible things about you.”

Philip laughed, “As if she could.”

Francine laughed as well, “I think you’re right, I don’t think she could say anything mean about you if she tried.”

“She uses her sass powers on everyone else,” Francine grinned as she got into the passenger seat and Philip on the driver’s side.

“Well I know you’ve already met my father,” Philip sighed, “that is all his doing.”

“I did pick up on that a little,” Francine laughed.

Angie and Theo settled in the backseat of the car, “Alright according GPS we should get there in a little under four hours,” Philip announced.

“Well then let's get moving!” Angie hollered.

Philip shook his head as he put his car in drive ready to hit the open road.

\----------

“Philip!” Angie was blushing profusely, “you don’t need to tell Francine about that!”

“No please,” Francine spoke between giggles, “tell me more.”

“Well there was this one time that Angie had the brilliant idea that-”

“Philip!” Angie pouted.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” The elder Hamilton laughed.

“Something embarrassing,” Angie muttered.

“What, you do you seriously think that Francine is under the impression you are flawless? Infallible in the face of life's most harrowing ordeals?” Philip snickered.

“That was quite impressive Mr. Hamilton,” Francine smiled.

“Ladies and gentleman my brother the poet,” Angie declared, “he’s been wooing women with his words since the age of five.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Philip smiled.

“Case and point my best friend Theo Burr,” Angie continued, “granted it took him ten years-”

“Angie…” Philip sighed as he began to blush.

“Ten years?” Francine sputtered, “oh this is a story I’ve got to hear-”

“No you don’t,” Philip tried to give his sister a warning look in the rearview mirror.

“Yes she does,” Angie smirked, “okay Francine so this all started when Theo and I were in second grade-”

\----------

It turned out technically the Hamiltons lived in Maryland and not DC proper, in a neighborhood that was nearly a relic of times past, their home made a statement on their block. It was painted a cheerful yellow and surrounded by a wrought iron, ivy covered gate. Philip pulled into the driveway and put the car in park.

“And here we are,” Angie announced as they got out of the car.

“Wow… Just wow…” Francine looked around.

“Mama likes to garden,” Angie pointed at the various flowers that were growing.

Philip opened the front door and they entered the house, Francine stopped to see a picture on the wall with a woman who looked remarkably like Angie with her arms wrapped around Mr. Hamilton lovingly, dressed in a beautiful white dress. Obviously this was was Angie’s parents on their wedding day.

Angie dropped her bag and took off again, “Mama we’re home!”

Francine giggled, “Mama?” she turned to Theo.

“That’s Angie for you,” Theo smiled, “she has always called her Mama, now come on it’s time you got to meet her”

“Francine!”

Francine continued on through the living room to the kitchen to find Angie with her arms wrapped around her mother looking almost the same as she did in the photo, seeming to have hardly aged. At their feet was a small dog, shifting back and forth from paw to paw and looking at Angie with her tongue lolling out and her tail wagging, obviously begging for attention.

“Mama, this is Francine,” Angie beamed. 

“Hello,” Eliza Hamilton offered her a kind smile, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Francine began to blush at that.

“All good things,” Eliza added.

“Oh good,” Francine muttered.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Philip appeared in the doorway behind Francine who stiffened thinking she had done something wrong, “Not you,” he added quietly, “that one,” he pointed at his sister. 

“What?” Angie wrapped her arms around her mother again laying her head on Eliza’s shoulder.

“Stop hogging mom,” Philip sighed.

“I’m not hogging,” Angie smiled contentedly as her mother gently ran her fingers through her hair, “I’m hugging.”

“With you it’s practically the same thing,” Philip teased.

Eliza laughed, “Come on Angel let’s give your brother a chance-”

“Fine…” Angie muttered sadly letting go of Eliza so that Philip could swoop in. Angie did finally give into the dog’s wishes and plopped down onto the floor to take her into her lap. The dog immediately started licking Angie’s face.

“Stop it, Maggie,” she giggled.

“Hello Pip,” Eliza smiled embracing her eldest son.

Theo approached Francine, “Come on I’ll take you upstairs they're gonna be here awhile.”

Francine nodded and followed Theo up the stairs to Angie’s room where she and Theo were to be staying, “You seem to know your way around here pretty well.”

“My dad was New York senator for awhile and we lived not far from here, that and Angie and I have been best friends since preschool,” Theo smiled as she turned the handle on the door. Angie’s room was small with a desk tucked into the corner, her bed neatly made with queen sized inflatable setup at the foot of the light blue wrought iron frame. 

“This is eclectic,” Francine was taking it all in.

“That’s Angie for you,” Theo smiled.

“In our dorm the decor is a little bit more restrained,” Francine looked around. 

“I bet if she could take it all with her she would,” Theo laughed.

“This is true,” Francine nodded.

“Theo! Franny! Stop hiding out from the rest of the world!” Angie hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

“You ready?” Theo smiled.

“For what?” Francine furrowed the brow.

“Oh come on you didn’t think you weren’t going to meet the rest of Hamilsibs during your stay did you?” Theo giggled.

“Hamilsibs?”

 

“Angie’s word not mine,” Theo smiled, “say goodbye to this rare treat of peace and quiet, it is unlikely that once everyone gets here you will never see it again.”

“Okay,” Francine sighed as she followed Theo back towards the family room.

“Oh hey Theo,” A boy taller than both of them walked past ignoring Francine.

“Who was that?” Francine asked.

“Hamilsib number three, that’s AJ,” Theo replied.

“AJ?”

“Alexander Jr, hence AJ,” Theo continued calmly, “don’t ever let him hear you calling him Alexander or Junior, you will never live to tell the tale.”

Francine was certain that she was never going to remember everyone, her own rather large family was a little more spread out. After all, she herself was an only child, her “Large Italian Family” that she had told Angie about applied to her extended family. Angie had six other siblings, six other kids she grew up in the same house with, it was unreal.

“Mama! Mama!” A little girl of about five and a boy close to eight ran past them.

“Lizzie and William,” Theo rattled off with ease.

Francine sighed, “I’m never going to get all this-”

“It just takes practice,” Theo replied reassuringly. 

“That just makes me so hopeful,” Francine rolled her eyes.

“You made the choice to become friends with Angelica Hamilton, her family comes with that,” Theo laughed.

“You know it was almost six months before I found out about the fact that she had any other siblings than Philip,” Francine began to laugh.

“You’re kidding,” Theo held back a laugh.

“I’m not,” Francine giggled.

“I guess it’s not that much of a shock,” Theo shook her head, “they’re practically inseparable.”

“Hey,” Angie sidled into the room, “don’t leave me out of the fun.”

“Not our fault you ditched us,” Francine smirked.

“But mom!” A distinct teenage voice whined.

“Your friends will be there another night you knew Angie and Philip were coming home today,” Eliza replied.

“Jacky!” Angie beamed immediately distracted once again she went back towards the kitchen.

“John Church Hamilton,” Theo supplied, “better known as Jack.”

“Okay, I’ll get this down eventually,” Francine sighed.

Angie returned with her arms around a tall skinny boy, but there was no denying they were siblings. Despite the annoyance in his tone just a few moment earlier, Jack was smiling broadly as he and Angie hugged.

“Francine this is my baby brother Jacky,” Angie spoke mid hug, “and no matter what he says he’ll always be my baby brother-”

As Angie gushed she had no way of knowing that her little brother (who was taller than she) was smirking and making faces throughout enduring her hug, Francine giggled.

“Jacky I missed you so much,” Angie pulled him closer

“I missed you too sis,” Jack laughed.

“When did you get so tall?” Angie pouted, “You’re not allowed to do that!”

“It doesn’t take much to be taller than you,” Jack teased.

Angie frowned and shoved her younger brother.

“Hey!” Jack exclaimed, “I only speak the truth, don’t I?” he turned to Theo and Francine.

“Twerp,” Angie ruffled his hair, “but I love you.”

“Of course you do, I’m very lovable,” Jack said with a grin.

“So where’s Jamie?” Philip asked, “It’s Spring Break so he can’t be at some after school thing.”

“Not an after school thing,” Eliza replied, “His model UN is having a ‘summit meeting’ at the Hyatt in DC. He should be home quite late tonight or early tomorrow morning.”

“Another sibling?” Francine asked, raising an eyebrow.

Angie shrugged, “I did say there were six of them.”

“Speaking of people getting home,” continued Eliza, “Your father should be home soon as well.”

“Soon,” Philip snorted, “In dad speak that means about three hours from now.”

“Not if he knows what’s good for him,” Eliza chuckled.

\----------

Francine awoke from where she slept on the air mattress and stiffened at the sight at the fact she had a little more company than just Angie and Theo in the room. Curled up beside her on the pillow was the Hamilton's dog Maggie happily snoozing.

"How did I get so lucky..." Francine sighed as she looked at the small dog.

Maggie snuffled, her paws twitching slightly in her sleep, and Francine giggled. 

"Guess who's home!" 

The door to the bedroom opened, just barely missing bouncing off the wall, and revealing someone who could only be the last of the Hamilton sibling. He startled slightly when he saw that there was more than just his older sister present. 

"Jamie," Angie mumbled blearily, "it's too early. Go away. This is Francine, my roommate."

She was asleep again in a moment and Jamie was left looking at Francine sheepishly. 

"Sorry about that," he said, "I just came from a Model UN conference and I'm running on very little sleep. You'd be surprised how crazy it gets."

Francine just blinked, "Yeah?"

"Do I need to tell mom what kind of mischievous things her precious baby did?" Angie sat up again arms folded across her chest.

Jamie blushed, "Don't call me that."

"Then out," Angie replied, "we can do the meet and greet later."

"Sorry," laughed Jamie, raising his hands in surrender as he backed out of the room. 

He slipped out of the room leaving the door slightly ajar, a moment later as Francine lay back on the bed she noticed Angie's mother go past.

"Jamie you have anything you want me to toss in the wash?"

Francine lay her head back on the pillow accidentally jostling Maggie who just stared at her with her tail thumping before deciding to lick Francine's face excitedly.

"Gross," Francine giggled, scrunching up her nose against the onslaught, "Dog breath."

"Yeah, she does that," said Theo, her voice much too clear for having just woken up. She must have been lying awake for some time, "And I'm sure you know about Angie's hatred of mornings. So why don't we go down for breakfast and let sleeping beauty here rest up."

Francine agreed and the two of them traipsed to the kitchen still in their pajamas. Mr. Hamilton was at the table already, drinking coffee from a large mug that said "Warning: This is Not a Drill" with a cartoon drawing of a saw.

"Morning girls," Mr. Hamilton muttered as he read his copy of the Washington Post.

"Morning Mr. H," Theo replied.

"I trust you can show Francine where everything is," Mr. Hamilton nodded.

"I know this house as if it were my own," Theo confirmed.

Francine shrugged and simply following Theo as she went to grab a bowl from the cabinet, "Cereal?"

"Sure," agreed Francine with a shrug. 

Theo directed Francine to sit at the table and set about making their breakfasts. As she was doing so, more of the Hamiltons began trickling in. It was fascinating to see the way they all worked around each other and was obviously a routine that had been practiced multiple times. Francine wondered if the routine changed when certain family members were out of the house or if everyone's path stayed the same no matter what. 

"Morning AJ," Theo called out as AJ entered and immediately went to get a glass of orange juice, Theo set the bowl of cereal in front of Francine.

 

"Yes it is," AJ replied, swiveling so that he and Jack, who had come in behind him, didn't bump shoulders as they passed each other, "So what?"

"Someone's cheery this morning," said Jamie, swooping down to press a kiss to his father's cheek before heading to the fridge. 

AJ shrugged, "Spring Break isn't really that restful for me this year. Too many papers due next week."

 

"That sucks," Theo gave a sympathetic smile.

AJ shrugged again, grabbing his toast as it popped out of the toaster and beginning to slather the slices with butter and jam. 

"That's super gross," Angie said as she entered the kitchen, her eyes only half open. 

"So's your face," AJ shot back, handing her a mug of coffee Francine hadn't even noticed him preparing.

"Thank you and shut up," Angie replied sharply taking a sip from her mug.

"Knock it off you two," Mr. Hamilton murmured as if he said this exact phrase nearly every single morning.

And he probably did, Francine realized as AJ and Angie continued to bicker. It wasn't anything particularly venomous or heated even as Angie began waking up from the caffeine. 

"Have we scared you away yet?" Jamie asked, sitting next to Francine, a stack of toaster waffles steaming on his plate.

"Oh it's going to take more than that," Francine smirked scooping up a bite of cereal.

"Really?" Jamie raised his brow.

"Don't you dare," Angie interjected, "I know what you're thinking and don't you dare."

Jamie chuckled and bit into a waffle, "Don't worry, sis, I won't do anything. Maybe if I'd had more sleep this weekend."

"Why wouldn't you have slept?" wondered Jack, "You were with a bunch of model UN nerds."

Jamie blushed and pretended not to hear, taking another bite of his waffle.

Mr. Hamilton lowered his paper, "I'm intrigued, alright Jamie what did you get up to beyond debating foreign policy?"

"Nothing!" Jamie shot back his face turning redder.

"Someone's got a secret," Jack sing-songed.

"Who has a secret?" Mrs. Hamilton asked as she entered holding Lizzie.

"No one!" Jamie spoke hastily, "most definitely not me," he shoved a large piece of waffle into his mouth, "not me!"

"Jamie don't talk with your mouth full it's not polite," Mrs. Hamilton sighed before kissing her husband's cheek and passing him their youngest daughter.

Lizzie leaned back against her father's chest and he gave her the peeled half-banana that had been sitting on his toast-crumby plate. 

"Where's William?" Mr. Hamilton asked, "He wanted to come into work with me today."

"I just woke him up, don't worry," Mrs. Hamilton told him just as the distinct sound of the shower starting could be heard. 

"You have to go to work?" Angie pouted. 

"The White House doesn't get a spring break," Mr. Hamilton chuckled as he began braiding Lizzie's hair.

"Well you better come home on time," Angie decided, "right Mama?" she turned towards her mother.

"Mon Ange you know that-"

Angie raised an eyebrow and Mr. Hamilton cut himself off with a laugh, "I'll do my best."

Angie smiled triumphantly and returned to enjoying her breakfast.

"What are you girls up to today?" Mr. Hamilton asked. 

"I thought we might take the bus into town," said Angie, "Francine's never been to DC before so we might do all the usual touristy things."

"I can give you girls a ride if you'd like," Mr. Hamilton offered, "But we have to leave pretty soon if you want to do that."

"I know I'd be ready," Angie tossed a glance at Francine, "but not sure about Miss. Haute-Couture."

"Really Ange?" Francine rolled her eyes, "I'm not that bad."

"You are so!" laughed Angie, "It takes you forever to choose shoes."

"I only brought four pairs here with me," Francine informed her, "Plus a pair to go with my outfit for dinner when my dads are here."

"That's more pairs of shoes than I own," said Angie.

"I saw your closet and I know that's not true-"

"I'm trying to make a point," Angie interjected.

"Is this what it's going to be like when Lizzie gets older?" AJ groaned, "Because I can't handle it."

He flinched and laughed when Angie very obviously kicked him under the table.

Lizzie who had been sitting in their father's lap giggled.

"I've trained her well," Angie smiled.

"What, to laugh at my pain?" AJ rubbed at his shin.

"Exactly," replied Angie promptly. 

"Okay enough," sighed Mr. Hamilton, "Girls, if you want a ride into town then I need you to get ready to go within the next twenty minutes."

Angie took another gulp of her coffee, "On it," she jumped to her feet.

\----------

"Here we are," Frankie said as they pulled into the Hamiltons' driveway, "Nice house. Love the color."

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not," chuckled Bob. 

 

"It's very yellow," Frankie added.

 

"Very good, dear," Bob said, "I see we've learned our colors today. Maybe tomorrow we can move on to number."

"Ha," Frankie deadpanned.

Bob chuckled as he got out of the car, "Come on, I know they aren't exactly royalty but we shouldn't keep Mr. Secretary of the Treasury and his family waiting."

The two of them approached the door and Frankie rang the bell while Bob fiddled with his tie. The door was opened by a woman Bob recognized as Eliza Hamilton. 

"Well hello there," she greeted.

"Hello," Bob's reply came out a little bit more nervous than intended, sure he was more well acquainted with seeing Mrs. Hamilton's husband on their TV screen he heard quite a bit about his wife's work with orphans and kids in the system. Also having grown up in New York he'd heard his parents talk a lot about Senator turned Governor, Philip Schuyler.

"Alexander," she called over her shoulder, "the Gaudio-Castelluccios are here."

Secretary Hamilton appeared at his wife's shoulder, smiling broadly. 

"Welcome," he said. 

“It’s great to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton,” Bob replied, “This is Frankie and I'm Bob.”

“You too,” Eliza spoke up, “but please you can call me Eliza.”

“And Alex,” Alex interjected.

“Your daughter is a lovely girl,” Eliza smiled, “she’s been a great addition to the chaos,” she laughed.

“Mom!” a voice hollered.

Eliza sighed and shook her head, “Just a moment Jack,” she ushered Frankie and Bob inside and shut the door, “that’s one of our youngest Jack, and I swear he is more than just a disembodied voice.”

“Dad! Papa!” Francine practically ran down the stairs to greet her dads while Angie and Theo followed close behind, “I missed you,” she sighed. 

“We missed you too sweetie,” Bob smiled.

“Hi,” Angie waved, “I’m Francine’s roommate Angie and this is my friend Theo Burr.”

“Hello,” Theo proffered her hand politely. 

“Burr…” Bob mused, “not a relation to-”

“Aaron Burr?” Theo finished, “that’s my dad.”

“He was my college roommate and we worked at the same law firm when we finished school,” Alex added, “you’ll find that most of us ‘Capitol Hill’ types are a tight knit group of people, and when your wife is from one of New York’s most prominent families that’s related to practically everyone that doesn’t hurt either.”

“Alex…” Eliza’s cheeks were now tinged with pink, “well no use standing in the hallway, we should at least relocate to the living room while I finish dinner.”

With that Frankie and Bob followed Alex into the living room while Eliza went back to the kitchen.

"Can get either of you something to drink?" Alex asked, "Some wine maybe?"

"Sure, sounds good," agreed Bob. 

"Can I have some?" Francine asked, her eyes widening hopefully. 

Bob and Frankie exchanged a glance, a conversation passing between them in a flash. 

"Only a little," conceded Frankie.

Alex smiled as he went over to the silver wine cooler nearby and selecting a bottle, "This is a Chateau d’Yquem Sauternes, a gift from my good friend Lafayette... Although to be perfectly honest nearly all of this is a gift from him."

"A wine connoisseur?" Bob questioned, accepting a glass. 

"A Frenchman," replied Alex with a laugh, handing Frankie one as well and then pouring a small dollop for each Francine, Angie, and Philip.

Bob smiled taking a sip of the wine.

"It started back when we moved into our first apartment together," Alex explained, "it was his payment for letting him crash on our couch when he was in town."

"That was in New York," Philip said, "Right Pops?"

"Yes it was," Alex nodded, "and quite a while before any of you were around," he chuckled.

"There was a time before we existed? Never," Angie joked. 

"It certainly feels that way," teased Alex, "You kids are my world."

Angie giggled. Francine scooted incrementally closer to Bob and Frankie. Bob took note of this and gently took Francine's hand in his.

"I know what you mean," said Frankie, smiling at his husband and daughter.

 

The moment was broken by a sharp bark. Angie held out her arms to the small dog. 

"C'mere Maggie!" she beckoned. 

Maggie complied, trotting over with her tail wagging madly, and put her paws up on Angie's knees nosing at her hand.

"Hey there, puppy," Bob cooed. Maggie's tail wagged harder and she looked over her shoulder at Bob, ears perking up, "What breed is she?"

 

"Jack Russell Terrier mixed with something," Angie replied as scratched Maggie behind the ears.

"She's named after our aunt," Philip added, "Naming pets after family is kind of a thing we do."

"That's kinda weird," Francine laughed.

"Well Philip here has received the highest honor," Alex ruffled his sons hair.

It took a long moment before Philip understood and the realization spread across his face followed quickly by a light flush. 

"Be proud son," Alexander laughed, "not everyone is lucky enough to have the Former First Lady name their pet after them."

"You would say that," grumped Philip, "She got to you first."

"That was a great cat," Alexander defended, "He didn't take anything sitting down, like any good Hamilton."

"You just liked him because he used to use Jefferson's office as his personal scratching post," Eliza pointed out as she stepped into the living room, wiping her hands with a dish towel. 

"Like a said, a great cat," repeated Alexander, "Once Jefferson left, the scratching stopped."

These were names that Frankie had seen in the news and on TV but hearing them talked about this so casually was a little surreal.

"This is Thomas Jefferson you are talking about?" Bob asked.

"We don't speak that name under this roof of we can help it," Angie said with a grin, "He and dad are arch enemies or something."

"We aren't arch enemies, this isn't a comic book."

"You kind of are," Philip put in, "I swear I've seen use curse his name and shake your fist at the sky."

 

"That is an over exaggeration," Alexander replied.

"Actually dear, I don't think it is," Eliza laughed.

"And no one was happier than me to see him go off to France," Alexander concluded.

"Pops we know," Philip chuckled.

"I think Uncle Laurens said he came into your office and you were throwing confetti," Angie grinned.

"Now that is not true," Alexander replied pointedly, "don't believe anything Laurens tells you."

"Okay Pops," Philip shrugged.

"Alex you shouldn't talk about John like that," Eliza shook her head.

"We've known each other since college, I'm allowed to say whatever I want," Alex smiled.

 

"Sometimes I wonder how you managed to keep friends," Eliza sighed.

“So girls,” Bob prompted, “how was your semester?”

"Well we still have finals but it's been fine," Angie replied.

"Of course, for us finals is just a lot of music," Francine put in with a smile, "plus the acapella group I'm in has been rehearsing nonstop for the end of semester show."

"The group Robby forced you to audition for?" Frankie smiled.

"He didn't force me..." Francine blushed.

"That's not how he tells it," Frankie replied.

"Of course not," Francine rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Frankie," sighed Bob, "I would think you would be pleased that she's following in our musical footsteps.”

"And I am very proud of her," Frankie nodded.

"You know it never occurred to me ask what is it that you do?" Alex asked, "I mean everyone knows what I do-"

"Only because you broadcast it on Twitter," Philip muttered.

"I'm a singer," Frankie said, "at our friend Tommy's club back in New Jersey. Belleville."

"I teach music theory," added Bob, "and I write songs too."

"Brilliant songs," Frankie put in. 

"Not really," protested Bob, "It's just a side thing."

"Just a side thing!" repeated Frankie incredulously, "Crewe said he'd record you."

"You're making a CD?" gasped Francine, "Papa, that's fantastic!"

"This wasn't how I'd planned to tell you... But yes," Bob nodded.

"That's wonderful," Eliza smiled. "Quite a musical family you have," she added. 

 

Frankie smiled, "Yeah music has always been important to us."

"And it should be," Eliza nodded.

"Yes you were the one who first taught Angie and Philip to play piano," Alex added.

"You're a musical family too," said Bob excitedly. 

"We are," replied Eliza, "Maybe after dinner we can dust off the old ivories. I've been so busy looking after this madness, I don't get much time to play anymore."

"I'd love to," Bob said with a grin. 

 

With that as their cue, everyone began congregating around the dining table, which was laden with various covered dishes that all smelled amazing. After dinner, Eliza roped some of her younger sons into helping clear the table and they all went into the living room where the grand piano sat situated by a large bay window that faced out onto the street.

Bob grinned when he saw the piano and moved to crack open the lid. He'd always wished for a grand piano, but sadly their living room was about a foot too short to hold one and anyway he tried to wrangle it, a grand would just take up too much space. Their second-hand upright, a wedding gift from Frankie's grandparents, had done him well over the years, but it was time for something new. 

Eliza stood in the doorway looking around, she then gasped.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Well somehow we never managed to introduce everyone," Eliza shook her head and turned to Frankie and Bob, "I'm very sorry, when we usually have people over everyone is more that well acquainted."

"That's okay," Frankie smiled.

Eliza smiled, "Okay there’s Philip, Angie, and AJ," she went and sat down.

"Be warned you might be here all night," Alex teased, "it's funny how you look back and all of a sudden you have seven kids."

"One is bad enough," Frankie laughed. 

"Hey!" protested Francine.

Eliza smiled, "Our next oldest is Jamie," she gestured to the teen, “and Jack who you heard earlier,” and this Jack rolled his eyes, "this is William," she gestured to the youngest of the boys, "and Lizzie." 

The little girl was happily playing with a doll away from the rest of them.

"Lizzie," Angie called, catching her sister's attention, "Do you remember what I taught you over the summer?"

The little girl nodded shyly. 

"Do you want to show mommy and daddy?"

Lizzie considered for a moment, eyeing the other people in the room before giving a small shrug. 

"Come on, I'll play with you.”

Lizzie smiled, Angie went and took her little sister's hand and walked her over to the piano. "Mom I think you're going to like this," Angie grinned.

Angie sat at the piano with Lizzie on her lap, she took her little sister's hand in hers and began to play. "Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinque, six, sept, huit, neuf." Angie counted in French the same way her mother taught her and Philip all those years before.

After a brief moment of silence, Lizzie repeated it back, her small fingers pushing the keys underneath her sister's. Eliza couldn't help the smile that spread on her face and she heard Alex make a soft, high-pitched noise. 

Angie started playing the second half of the pattern, "Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinque, six, sept, huit, neuf-"

She was then nudged by Philip so now three Hamiltons were seated on the piano bench.

Philip sang along with his youngest sister, purposefully adjusting the line and harmonizing with her light childish voice while Angie played a counter melody below.

"Sept, huit, neuf," Philip sang with a grin.

"Sept, huit, neuf," Angie countered glaring at her older brother, she could here her mother laugh slightly.

Philip repeated his harmony and Lizzie, sandwiched between her oldest siblings on the piano bench, giggled.

Philip then grabbed and Angie's hand which resulted in her playing a horrible sound.

"Why do you always change the line?" Angie nudged Philip.

"I can't help that I'm a rebel," he responded. 

"Rebel!" Lizzie agreed happily.

"Rebel, right." Angie nodded, affection very apparent in her voice.

"It's true, you're just jealous," Philip continued.

"Frankie does this remind you of someone else we know?" Bob commented.

"Not at all," joked Frankie.

"Jealous? I have no need to be jealous of you," Angie scoffed.

"Children," Eliza sighed warningly, "please."

Philip looked like he might be about to argue, but Angie placed her hands on the piano keys and began playing Bach's Prelude in C Major, her fingers flowing gracefully. It was one of the first classical pieces she had ever learned and she loved to play it even now.

"Show off," Philip muttered fondly before taking Lizzie with him and sitting down.

Angie smiled and continued to play, her eyes sliding shut as she played, muscle memory taking over. When she finished she paused for a moment before placing her hands in her lap. She swung around so that she was facing everyone else.

"You were always able to play that piece, but now I can really feel it," Eliza complimented, "Your technique has grown immensely, dear."

Angie flushed slightly and grinned, "Thanks mama."

"Tell me," Bob said suddenly, "Eliza, are you familiar with Mozart's Sonata in D?"

"Naturally," she conceded. 

"Upper or lower?"

"Lower, if you don't mind.”

Angie got up and sat beside Francine and Eliza and Bob went and sat down at the piano.

Bob didn't often play classical pieces anymore. His previous work writing jingles had never called for it and the songs he wrote for himself fit more in the genre of pop, although he was working on some fifties-style music for Frankie as well.

It took them a few bars to hook into each other, but once they did they seemed to move as one.

"Your Dad's really good," Angie whispered to Francine as they watched.

Francine agreed, "Just wait until you hear my Dad sing."

"Well you must have gotten it somewhere," Angie grinned.

Francine grinned back and nudged Angie with her shoulder. 

"You're not so bad yourself," she added.

"Yeah well I'm not you," Angie rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on don't you remember all those duets at camp?" Theo smiled, "surely you're parents have them saved somewhere."

"Uh uh, nope, I don't think so," Angie said fiercely, shaking her head, "I cannot condone those videos seeing the light of day again. They were cute back then but now it's just embarrassing."

"Oh come on when we did that one from Wicked-"

"No!" Angie cut her off.

Francine giggled. She'd stolen a bit more wine from Bob during dinner and the slight tipsiness was getting to her in the warmth of the room with all the Hamiltons around. She'd enjoyed spending time with Angie and her family, they had done their best to make her welcome but she was happy to know she would be going home soon.

"Wanna grab another slice of chocolate cake from the kitchen?" Angie whispered conspiratorially.

Francine glanced at the others in the room, seeing that they were all still preoccupied with Bob and Eliza, who had segued from one piece into another. 

"Hell yes," she whispered back.

"Come on then," Angie started heading towards the kitchen gesturing for Theo to come along.

The three young women giggled as they snuck over to the kitchen. The chocolate cake was perched on the counter sitting on a covered cake stand.

Angie grabbed a few plates from the cabinet and cut three slices of cake, "One for you," she passed it to Theo, "one for you, and one for me." she passed one to Francine before taking her own.

"Milk," Theo decided. She poured three tall glasses and brought them to the counter as well. 

"This is the best cake I have ever had," Francine all but moaned around her forkful.

"Hmmm..." Angie mused, "I dunno about that."

"I suppose you're right," Francine mused, "It's almost as good as the cake we stole from the frat party."

"Hold up," interrupted Theo, "You stole a cake from where now?"

"A frat party," Angie admitted with a mouth full of chocolate frosting

"Angelica Rachel Hamilton!" Theo gasped.

"It was a boring party anyway," Angie defended with a shrug. 

Theo snorted in amusement, grinning around her own bite of cake, "You are ridiculous."

"That's why you love me," Angie sing-songed which led to all three of them bursting into giggles.

"There you are."

The three of them turned to see Frankie leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and an amused smile playing on his lips. 

"It's getting late, we should get going," he said gently. 

"Now?" Francine pouted.

"I'm afraid so," Frankie nodded.

Francine sighed, "Okay. Can I finish my cake first?"

"Of course, caro," chuckled Frankie, "Where are your things? I'll put them in the car."

"I'll show you," offered Theo.

Frankie followed Theo as Francine looked down at her plate.

"Hey why so glum?" Angie asked, "I'll see you again in like less than a week."

"I know," Francine nodded and began to smile, "it's been fun."

"I'm glad you thought so," Angie snorted, "so does this mean so I get to come and visit you in New Jersey?"

Francine scoffed, "Of course. You could just stow away in the trunk of the car."

Angie laughed and playfully pushed at Francine's shoulder. 

Despite her best efforts, Francine finished her cake soon enough and went to say her goodbyes. She started with Theo and when she came to Angie she gave her a tight squeeze.

"I'll see you soon," Angie said when they broke apart. 

"Have a good break," replied Francine, "Thanks for having me over, Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton."

"Any time, dear," Eliza told her.

Francine hesitated for a moment before she hugged Eliza as well, out of the corner of her eye she could see Angie grinning. Perhaps the Hamilton penchant for overwhelming affection had rubbed off on her... Just a little bit.

"They're nice people," Bob commented once the three of them had gotten into the car. 

"Yeah," agreed Francine through a yawn, settling back in her seat, "but I missed you."

"We missed you too, caro," Frankie told her, but Francine had already fallen asleep.


End file.
